Close Door
by bluewitch143
Summary: Unexplainable glances from the unique couple.


Well, my goal is to make a romantic fanfic for every pairings. So this would be my first for this lovable but unique couple. Enjoy reading!

_**Italized are done in thoughts.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

'_What the fuck is her problem?' _Hiruma thought while tapping in his laptop and constantly eyeing Mamori from the corner of his eyes. He felt uncomfortable by the way she looked at him and it had been bugging him since when, he couldn't remember!

The way she stared at him was no longer hostile like how she did before and few months after joining the team. _'Plus with that creepy smile in her fucking soft lips, shit!'_ he silently hissed under his breath. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone see him unease and anxious with the manager's stare. He played cool for his cover but he would be crazier than he already was if he would not settle this.

"What's wrong, You-nii?" Suzuna asked the devil quarterback. "You look a little disoriented?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, fucking skates?" he snarled, one brow rose as high as his hair line.

"You scowled. And then your eyes kept on moving," the petite cheerleader replied nonchalantly. The other team members were now interested to hear the conversation between the master of connivance and the newbie.

"The notes done by the fucking manager were messy and unorganized. I have to carefully utilize my fucking brain just to understand it!" he explained. _'Fucking skates knows how to observe, tch!'_

"Oh really? How come your ears also twitched once in a while?" she teased then looked directly at Hiruma's emerald eyes. Once the devil looked at her, Suzuna flickered her eyes in Mamori's direction just to tell him that the manager was causing him to be unease.

'_The damn cheerleader knows how to read people and how to communicate with the devil, tch!' _A wide devil grin appeared unto Hiruma's face. "Really, fucking skates…" he then slowly turned his laptop's monitor to the other members.

Being the most attentive, Suzuna was able to glimpse what was on the monitor. She gasped, turned red then jumped at Hiruma's direction to close the laptop. The quarterback dodged at her sudden attack but she was able to interrupt him to show what was on the monitor. "You-nii is the kindest devil ever!" she chirped.

"Yes, I am fucking skates! Kekekekeke!" he laughed as he knew that he snatched the game's control from the petite cheerleader.

"Sena-kun, let's go home! Guys, we're all packed, let's go!" she enthusiastically announced grabbing Sena's and Monta's hands. The other team members walked their way to the clubhouse's door to leave which made Suzuna relieved. _'Hooo! Thank goodness! You-nii, you're the devil!´_ she thought as she snapped at Hiruma's direction. He was smiling evilly and mouthed 'see you' at her. _'How did he get that picture? That was very embarrassing!' _she cried when she remembered the picture what Hiruma was about to show from his laptop.

It was the picture of her and Sena, both were red faces and she knew that the running back would be embarrassed with it too. She thought that Sena might distance himself from her. For now, she admitted defeat from the devil, but promised to get him back for it.

"Stop teasing her, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori yelled at Hiruma. "She was beat red and you keep on teasing her," she finished.

"Whatever, fucking manager," he then turned back to his laptop.

"I'm okay, Mamori-neechan! We'll be out now! See you tomorrow!" she waved at Mamori, and then turned her face to the quarterback. "You-nii, be careful! You know what I mean, ciao!"

As the door closed, only the manager and the quarterback were left inside the clubhouse. The former was almost done sweeping the floor while the latter was still in front of his laptop doing no one knew what.

"Fucking brats!" he hissed.

"Hiruma-kun, what's wrong?" she thoughtfully asked. "Poor, Suzuna-chan."

"Tch! She fucking started it!" he retorted.

"Oh, come on, Hiruma-kun! Suzuna-chan just asked you and you were very defensive," Mamori defended the cheerleader. "She's right. What's bugging you? Are you nervous on this coming game?"

"I am not fucking nervous and nothing fucking wrong with me, fucking manager," he coolly replied. _'It's you and your fucking stare, damn it!' _

"Stop swearing! Something's really bugging you because you swear more nowadays and you tapped your keyboard less fast than before," she explained.

"I always swear and what the hell do you care on how fast I tap?" he said calmly. _'Damn it, woman. She even knows the way I tap in my laptop?'_

"Really now, Hiruma-kun, what's bothering you?" she asked and looked at his eyes. Emerald orbs fought back the ocean orbs. Silence. No one wanted to back down. They were still each others' eyes and no words could be heard inside the clubhouse. Mamori surrendered. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"What?" Hiruma snorted, a little surprised. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You have been staring at me like you want to eat me," she replied but couldn't hide the blush flooded in her cheeks as she used the word 'eat.' "I don't know when it started but you look at me differently. I am not a mind-reader, Hiruma-kun but I can sense on how you look at me, I mean stare," she explained trying to be calm and poised.

"You're the one who kept on staring me like you like to fucking eat me," he stated trying to frown. The manager blushed as he used the word 'eat' again.

"Wha-? No! You kept on staring at me then you have that devil-goofy face!" she fought back.

"You are, fucking manager. You looked at me like you want to devour me and you fucking smile teasingly. You're seducing me."

"No way! It's you who does that!"

"Tch! It's late fucking manager, go home. You have to be here tomorrow earlier than you always do. You have to redo these fucking notes, you lousy handwriting and lines were unreadable," he just said then stood up.

"Hmp! It's actually your fault! You kept on staring at me and I became conscious. As if you are stripping me and as if you are about to rape me-," she paused, embarrassed on what she was saying. "I mean, I-I… I'll leave now!" she turned her heels to the door.

"Lock the door," he calmly said from behind.

"Wha-," she snapped to look at him, trying to read him again. "W-What did you just say?"

"I said, lock the fucking door," he repeated huskily. He then faced her and put his hands inside his pocket.

Mamori studied Hiruma's behavior. He was facing him few feet away from her. His hands were inside his pocket and he was still chewing his sugar-less bubble gum. He popped a medium-sized bubble then chewed it again. He no longer wearing the football uniform and he was back in his school uniform, but only few buttons were inserted properly. She gasped and held her bag tight. From her position, she could smell his male spicy scent. _'Yeah, he took a shower after practice, he always does,'_she subconsciously thought.

"What do you mean to lock the door, Hiruma-kun? Y-You're not planning what I said, right? It… It was just a metaphor," she said as she stepped back. _'Oh God, he was staring at me like that again.'_ She held her bag in front of her chest when the devil stepped forward in her direction. She was already leaning at the door.

He stopped a foot away from her; hands were still inside his pocket. Hiruma leveled his head to her to look Mamori in her eye level. He grinned evilly, looking in her eyes and his face was few inches away from her. "Lock the door… when you leave!"

"Eh?" she just said. The blush in her cheeks was redder than ever.

"What? You think I'll fucking do _that_? Kekekekekeke!"

Mamori was so embarrassed and ashamed of herself. If she thought that Hiruma would confine her in the clubhouse and rape her, then why didn't she run or scream? She wouldn't mind, she thought. She felt a pang of pain and was disappointed. She forced not to cry in front of the merciless devil.

"Devil!" she hissed and turned her back from Hiruma to leave the place when a long hand slammed at the door and stopped her from opening it. His long and slender arm was just beside her head. Her eyes followed the limb and stopped at his face. He was looking at her sternly. The same look that he was giving her.

Hiruma suddenly captured her parted lips. Mamori was so shocked that she did nothing but accept the devil's kiss. She felt his fang bit her lower lip as if it was asking her to welcome his tongue. She let him in and felt how he swirled his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her. She did the same thing. Her tongue also explored inside his mouth and tasted the mint flavor of it. The sensation was unexplainable. She just closed her eyes and let go of her bag and placed it his bare chest. His hand moved from the door to cup her head. The other hand was already in her waist.

They let go from each others' lips when they needed air. Mamori was panting and gasping for air but was still half-lidded. She was looking back at him then licked her swollen lips and flashed a small smile. The urge of crying was faded by the kisses.

"I will really eat and fucking devour you if you keep on staring at me like that, fucking girlfriend," he whispered.

"I don't mind if you will keep on looking at me like that," she weakly replied, still dizzy from the kiss she and the devil shared.

"Stupid," he murmured in her ear. "I don't think I fucking need to rape you, kekekekekeek! I'll just have to ask."

She smiled at his words. Mamori knew that she was the only one who could understand this devil, aside from Musashi and Kurita. "But Suzuna almost got you," she warned.

"I don't fucking care. The fucking cheerleader is still a newbie and she still has a lot of things to learn first," he stated. He didn't want to admit that the cheerleader did really almost got him.

"I won't rape you yet, we still have our fucking goal and this doesn't exempt you for coming here tomorrow, early morning to redo your fucking notes. Now fix your self and I'll fucking walk you home," he finished. He gave her another peck on her lips before turning around and gathering his things.

Mamori smiled and fixed her blouse. She gather her things from the floor and waited for her now-boyfriend to leave the clubhouse.

OMAKE:

On their way home...

"Uhm, Hiruma-kun," Mamori said to capture the quarterback's attention. He just raised a brow then looked at her direction from the corner of his eyes. She once again blushed and hesitated.

"What now?" he demanded.

"I think I accidentally g-got your chewing gum," she started. "D-Do you still need it? I-I mean, it no longer has taste and I already chewed it-"

"Throw it. I still have stock here. And it's a fucking sugar-less so it wouldn't taste that much, tch!" he snorted. Hiruma was aware of how his girlfriend loved sweet foods.

"Oh, I see," she dumbly replied, still frenzy about their kiss.

"I said stop seducing me, fucking girlfriend!"

"I don't! And stop swearing, will you, Youichi?" she teasingly asked him and squeezed his hand.

"Whatever, Mamori!" he coolly replied and squeeed her hand back.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
